hell_on_earth_projectfandomcom-20200214-history
Higher Achieving Greater Saviors
"We are the greatest FoRFaNT fighters of all time! We are the elite of the elite! We are the Higher Achieving Greater Saviors!" "Uh, wait... doesn't that spell HAGS?" "Shut up you lil' whippersnapper!" ~The Leader of HAGS encountering the Union The Higher Achieving Greater Saviors, also known as HAGS, is a group of FoRFaNT's greatest soldiers. Back in their prime, they were the greatest group of fighters of all time, with their leader, Ronald Schwarzkopf, only being second to Sarge in terms of overall effectiveness. They were the ones who won the war for FoRFaNT, pummeling any possible threat. However, after the War of Disarray, FoRFaNT didn't rely on them as much, especially with the emergence of their super soldier and biotech programs, which were able to make better soldiers quicker and more plentiful. Due to this, HAGS began to grow weaker, and soon, the group became less of an elite fighting coalition and more of a ragtag fighting team. Despite this, FoRFaNT still calls on them as a high ranking group of unparalleled power, despite the fact that they're actually very, very wrong. Members Current * Ronald Schwarzkopf: Bodybuilder with a superiority complex. Has lost his incredible strength due to age, so he often overestimates himself and underestimates his enemies. Used to be able to kill lesser Minotaurs with his bare hands. Current leader of HAGS. * Roger Rogers : A tactician, navigator, and intelligence reporter known for getting FoRFaNT out of tight binds in the past. However, he is no longer as cunning as he used to be, and he constantly forgets things, even in the middle of doing them. Co-leader of HAGS. Concocted the strategy used to defeat the Minotaurs and Nekomimi in their final battle. * Saul: Sniper known only by the nickname Saul who is notorious for his incredible feats with a rifle and his extraordinary senses. However, age has caused him to lose most of his hearing and eyesight, and he can barely hold a gun. Notorious for shooting the Chief Nekomimi in the head from three miles away during a storm. * Florina Rose: A legendary women's power fighter who could keep up with the guys. However, she has lost her sparkle, and now resorts to using a rocket powered scooter. Also, instead of being cocky, she is now sweet as can be. Has a lot of cats. Known for beating Sarge in a best three out of five arm wrestling match, 3 - 0. * Rhodri: A very aggressive truck driver who used to command a tank in the military. Still a great driver, but sadly, age has gotten to his mind, and he can barely use an actual weapon, so he constantly resorts to using a Cab Truck. The main transporter for HAGS. The most effective killer of Minotaurs in the War of Disarray. * Baldric Rosenberg: A medic who saved many a soldier in his former days. However, due to his lack of support in the medical field, as well as his outdated practices, his practice often turns into malpractice. His tools are also old, and he has forgotten some of his training. Saved Sarge's life on two occasions. * Tsutsu Machasa: A former Nekomimi swordsmaster who defected to FoRFaNT, as he believed that joining them would save his race. Incredibly lazy, and constantly has hairballs. Also puts his "homeland" first, which is actually just an artificial manifestation of his misbeliefs. Killed the leader of the Nekomimi in a coup. Former * Sarge: Roughneck Drill Sergeant in incredible physical condition. Left HAGS because he couldn't be leader, despite the fact that he was the Drill Sergeant who trained its members. Literally ripped the